Ultraman Shinji
by gunman
Summary: Shinji comes to Tokyo-3 only to get killed in a fight between Sachiel and Ultraman, the latter of whom gives up his life to Shinji in order that he will live and protect the world. Short chapter. Reviews to determine continuation.


**_ULTRAMAN SHINJI_**  
by Gunman

Disclaimer: I do not own Eva, Ultraman, or it's characters.

Summary: Shinji comes to Tokyo-3 only to get killed in a fight between Sachiel and Ultraman, the latter of whom gives up his life to Shinji in order that he will live and protect the world.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

"God, I am so late!" Misato gasped as she sped through the abandoned city streets. "And just where the hell is he?"

Across town, a young boy was waiting by a phone outside a train station.

"I wonder where she is?" Shinji asked to no one in particular.

However, his waiting wasn't long as a strange tremble caught his attention.

"Wha... what was that?" he wondered.

Just then, a fury of missiles and airplanes caught and held his attention, as he suddenly saw the real reason for the tremors.

A gigantic, lumbering monster, greenish in skin with a warped, bone-like face, three green fingers on its two hands, and a large red sphere in it's chest. Towering over the buildings it shrugged off the military planes attacks, only to get attacked by something else. A strange glowing ball of red light.

At first Shinji thought that the military was employing a new weapon, only to have the giant monster swat the red ball away... and directly towards Shinji himself.

"What the..." WHAM!

The red light crashes hard into the boy, killing him on impact. However, seconds later his body starts to levitate into the air, surrounded by a strange glowing energy field.

"**Shinji Ikari. I am Ultraman! I am from the nebula M78, beyond the 40****th**** Galaxy. I was sent to Earth to eradicate the alien menace you will come to know as Angels from your world. Upon my arrival, I was attacked by the creature called Sachiel and crashed into you. Though not my fault, I am quite responsible. There is only one way I can repay you for the terrible thing I have done. I shall give you my life. We shall become one, and fight as one, for the peace and safety of the Earth for all time. You shall remain in your human form of Shinji Ikari, but when danger threatens, use this Beta Capsule. With it you, Shinji, will become Ultraman!**" the red and silver giant said, dropping a thick, pen-like object right onto Shinji's chest.

"Oh, my head!" Shinji said, groaning as he suddenly awoke from the strangest dream he ever remembered having. "What happened? Where is..."

THUD!

"WHOA!" Shinji gasped as Sachiel turned and glared at the boy. His panicked hands suddenly went to his shirt pocket, finding a thick pen. "I hope that giant was right!" he said as he pressed the red button on the side of the pen.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

(NERV Headquarters)

"Our military is dwindling!" the first general shouted.

"The Air Force squadron has been wiped out." the second general said.

"Tank Battalion down to 32%. They're withdrawing due to lack of ammunition." the third general said.

"What options have we?" the second asked.

"We still have our ultimate weapon." the first general said.

From their posts at the main computer terminal, the three Bridge Bunnies did their best to keep pace with the events churning around them.

"The military is preparing to launch the N2 Mine." Maya Ibuki suddenly said.

"It won't be effective." Commander Gendo Ikari said from his position behind the bridge crew.

"Sir, the Magi are detecting another being in the area." Makoto Hyuga said.

"What?" the commander and the generals suddenly said.

"It's energy signature is off the charts!" Shigeru Aoba said.

"Look!" Maya shouted at the giant monitor.

The group of men gasped as they saw what the monitor showed them. Namely, a giant humanoid figure, standing roughly 40 meters tall, dressed in a red and silver bodysuit that showed off a male and athletic physique, with a fin-shaped silver helmet and two large yellow lenses. In the center of his chest was a glowing blue crystal, in his left hand was a blue sports car.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

"Ohhhh... What hap- HUH?" Misato gasped as she looked out the window of her Blue Renault and saw a pair of yellow eyes staring back at her. She looked the other way and saw the Third Angel. "OHHHHH CRAP!" she shrieked.

Ultraman set the blue sports car down, on top of a rooftop parking lot, and stepped towards Sachiel.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

"Who or what is that?" Makoto asked.

"Don't know. But it looks like he's on our side." Maya said.

"How do you know that?" Shigeru asked.

On the screen, Ultraman blocked the energy lance that emerged from the creatures left hand with his right hand, which put his elbow in the perfect position to strike the Angel in the face. He followed up that strike with a left hand punch.

"Oh..." Shigeru said, realizing now what she meant.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

The Third Angel recoiled but lunged forward to attack Ultraman, only to have him grab Sachiel's arm and flipped him onto his back. The Third Angel scrambled to his feet and shot a cross flare at the space hero.

Ultraman was knocked backwards into a large building, demolishing it. Sachiel was on the attack in a second, charging forward with intent to spear him through the chest. Aiming for the blue crystal, Sachiel thrust his energy lance hard towards Ultraman's chest. Ultraman saw the spear and twisted his body to the right, causing the lance to miss it's target and bury itself into the ground. This brought the warped, bone-white face of Sachiel right to contact with Ultraman's fist.

The impact knocked Sachiel back onto his back, as Ultraman spring-boarded back onto his feet. Sachiel shot a cross-flare at the cosmic defender, missing as Ultraman lunged forward and grabbed him by his arm, quickly lifting him up, over his head and then slamming him down into the ground.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

"Whoa! This guys's good!" Shigeru cheered.

"What do you think, Ikari?" Fuyutsuki asked as he stood next to the grim commander.

"This... was not in the scenario." Gendo groaned.

_I could have told you that_. The older man thought with a smirk.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

_I need to end this, fast!_ Ultraman thought as his blue crystal started blinking, his body stumbling back due to growing weakness.

Sachiel shrieked as he charged towards Ultraman, tackling him backwards in the abandoned city park and started beating the red and silver protector with his warped fists.

It was on the seventh punch that Ultraman snapped out of his daze, dodged the eighth punch, and stiffened his hand into straight angle, energizing it before shoving it into the red sphere in Sachiel's chest.

The Third Angel roared in immense pain as the energy bolt surged through the sphere and exploded out the Angel's back.

The sphere was completely disintegrated, and the Third Angel soon followed, it's body flying apart like pieces of paper burnt to ash by fire.

Once the Angel was defeated, the cosmic red and silver defender stood up and flew away into the sky, leaving a stunned population behind on the ground.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

"Well, Ikari, it looks like you and your agency are not going to be proving anything today." the first general said.

"The military did no better, and they were actually fighting." Gendo said.

"You got some brass, Ikari! You'd best remember your place." the second general said.

"My place, is here in NERV, defeating the Angels as they come." Gendo replied.

"Yet it seems you have some competition." the third general said.

"Rather effective competition." the first general said.

"Which didn't cost us, or NERV, anything." the second general said.

Gendo frowned, not liking where this was going.

_I must find out who this... giant man is... or all my plans will be ruined._ Gendo groaned.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Misato just stared up at the sky where the red and silver giant had taken off to.

"Who was that giant guy?" she asked to no one in particular.

"A friend." a new voice said.

Misato looked down to see a young boy in a white shirt and brown pants with a black backpack.

"Uh... Shinji Ikari?" she asked.

"Yes. You must be Ms Katsuragi." he replied.

"Oh, please call me Misato." she said with a smile. "Nice to meet you Shinji. I uh... sorry I'm late."

"It's alright. Things were a little... hectic around here."

"That's an understatement. Come on... we need to get to NERV."

"My father's organization."

"Yes."

_I hope he doesn't find out about my... new life._ Shinji thought as he got into the blue car.

_**Don't Worry Shinji. He Won't**_. Ultraman said inside of Shinji's mind. _**Keep The Beta Capsule With You At All Times. When Great Danger Threatens, Use It, And We Will Fight As One**_**. **

_I understand. Thank you.... Ultraman._ Shinji said as Misato drove out of the rooftop car park and on to NERV.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

When Shinji got to NERV, his father was naturally furious. Not at him, or Misato, but at this new cosmic giant who defeated the Angel.

Nevertheless, Shinji is designated the Third Child and trained as an Eva Pilot.

However, because of his alternate identity, Shinji didn't require the use of the gigantic, purple-colored, single-horned, bio-mechanical being.

But his new powers did allow his other cosmic-self to speak to the spirit of Unit 01, Yui Ikari, when he was preforming synch tests with the Eva.

This eventually lead to Yui being able to reform herself inside the Eva, and return to her family.

Gendo was beyond happy about this. And as a result of Ultraman's interference, SEELE's plans were no able to be put into effect, since the UN cut NERV's budget into quarters. Thanks to Ultraman, NERV was not able to go into battle against the Angels, there was no need to fund the agency that was set up to fight them. This meant that their Mass-Produced Eva's were unable to be completed.

(And we all know what SEELE couldn't do without them)

As for Ultraman, once all the Angels had been defeated, he reenergized Shinji's body and the pair parted ways.

Shinji was eternally grateful to the cosmic defender for everything he did. He had defended Earth, defeated the Angels, reunited him with his father and mother, and given him new life that he had inadvertently taken. This also included the Angel Lilith that was inside NERV.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Author's Notes:

I hope no one minds, but this story was an idea I'd been kicking around for a while... but wrote rather quickly.

I hope everyone liked it. And yes, this is a one-shot, not much of a pairing, and it's basically something I wrote for the heck of it.

And as always, please read and review.


End file.
